


stronger together like this

by liggytheauthoress



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liggytheauthoress/pseuds/liggytheauthoress
Summary: "He’s exhausted and just wants to curl up with his significant others and turn his brain off."sleepy!OT8 cuddles. that's it that's the fic.





	stronger together like this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dutchydoescoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchydoescoke/gifts).

> so I literally just finished watching Descendants 3, like, an hour ago, and I am still crying. the OT8 did not have to go so hard in this movie but it did and we are blessed bc of it, so here is some shamelessly self-indulgent fluff I'm trying to pass off as just a gift for my best friend instead of an excuse for me to write cuddle piles.

The council meeting runs way later than Ben expects it to - which is saying something - and by the time he trudges back to his private chambers, he’s exhausted and just wants to curl up with his significant others and turn his brain off.

When he opens his door and sees the scene on his bed (his new one, the one specially constructed to accommodate everyone), his heart melts a little and he feels the stress bleed out of his body so quickly he practically slumps against the door frame.

Mal is the only one still awake, but barely. She’s stretched out in a clear effort to save enough room for him when he finally joins them, which is typical. Right from his coronation, Mal has always gone the extra mile to make sure Ben knows he’s truly one of them, Auradon upbringing or no. Not that the others don’t do just as much.

Evie is behind Mal, arms wrapped around Mal’s waist, their hair blending together until Ben’s not even sure where Mal’s hair ends and Evie’s begins. Carlos is sprawled out on his back next to Evie, snoring loudly, with one hand resting under Evie’s head and the other in Dude’s fur where the dog is curled up on his chest.

Across from Mal, Jay is stretched out on his side, facing her, one arm reaching across the space to clasp their hands together. Harry is further down the bed, head resting on Jay’s hip, while Uma is half draped across his, Jay’s, and Mal’s legs, her head tucked into the nape of Harry’s neck. Gil is taking up almost the entire lower half of the bed, on his stomach in a starfish position with his face smashed into Uma’s shoulder, and Uma has one hand tangled in his hair and the other clutching Harry’s.

Ben loves them all so much it hurts.

It takes quite a bit of maneuvering, but eventually he manages to slide fully into bed without waking anyone up. Mal gives him a sleepy smile, leaning in to kiss him lightly before nestling into him and falling asleep. The arm Evie has wrapped around Mal’s waist stretches out far enough for Evie to rest a hand on Ben’s hip, and Ben feels Jay’s arms wrap around his own waist. Uma and Gil grumble a little as he carefully slides his legs beneath them, but they settle again quickly.

It’s here, surrounded by the warmth of his family, that Ben feels like he can finally shed the mantle of King Benjamin Florian and just be _ Ben_. Because growing up, he was a misfit too, but here, _ here_, he’s finally found the place he truly belongs. And he wouldn’t trade this happily ever after for all the treasure, wishes, or magic in the world.


End file.
